


Wasn't It Obvious?

by omg_im_addicted



Series: NejiSasu [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, He just wants to sleep, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can see it, I need help, Konohagakure - Freeform, M/M, MAJOR CANNON DIVERGENCE, Neji is so done with this shit, Not My Fault, Sasuke is a precious cinnamon roll who can fuck you up, She is, Somewhat, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Unreliable Narrator, We must protect him at ALL COSTS, What Have I Done, dont we all, goes off topic alot, hanabi is a gambling genius, hiashi loves drama, hinata will beat your ass, ino is a gossip slut, kakashi is supportive, kishimoto made mistakes, make out sessions, mental asylum here i come, nejisasu trash, sakura is a jealous bitch, sasuke has longer hair, the author is crazy, there is fluff, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: Sasuke and Neji never really tried to hide their relationship. Why was it such a big deal?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: NejiSasu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612453
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139





	1. Blissful Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Request a story if you want and i'll do it!

It was a normal morning in the Hyuuga Compound, most of the clan was up and getting ready for the day ahead. All but four. Hiashi was making his rounds, he always checked on the last four to wake, even if they didn’t know.

He went to his eldest daughters room, and in there sleeping peacefully was Hinata, who was the heir to the clan, and had improved most spectacularly over the years.

Then he went to check on his youngest daughter, and found her spread out over her bed, drooling on her sleeve, this was his last biological child, Hanabi.

And the last room on his list was his nephew, Neji, who he has come to think of as his own son. And the last, the heir to the Hyuuga clan’s rival, Sasuke Uchiha, who just so happened to be in a relationship with said nephew.

Hiashi always liked checking on them the most, even if it was always the same heartwarming scene. Neji would be sleeping on his back, with his arms over Sasuke and his nose in Sasuke’s onyx hair. In return, Sasuke would be snuggled into Neji’s chest, his long lashes just brushing over Neji’s skin. Even the Elders of the clan had no argument about the two’s relationship. But it isn’t like the Elders could stop them if they tried.

Hiashi smiled to himself before quietly exiting the room and shutting the door. He was so not looking forward to the clan meetings that awaited him.

* * *

Neji started to stir, and bearily opened his eyes and looked at the living heatsource that had snuggled up to him.

It was his other half, they knew things about each other like throwing a kunai, but sometimes, Neji takes moments to appreciate the beauty of his partner.

His porcelain skin, and somehow it has remained flawless, not a blemish, bruise, or scar that marred the porcelain skin. His long, long lashes, his plump lips that were made just right for Neji’s own. His soft onyx hair that when properly brushed and flattened, went down a bit past his shoulders 

Neji loved Sasuke, and he knew that Sasuke loved him. And it is a good thing that the Hyuuga Clan accepted him. From fear or an asset, Sasuke didn’t care, and neither did Neji.

Sasuke snuggled further into Neji’s chest and Neji smiled. Sasuke is just too cute sometimes, even normally stoic Neji has to admit it, the Uchiha’s little quirks always got the elder Hyuuga gushing over him. Especially when he was tired.

Sasuke was a master at hiding his emotions and twisting others words, generally making it impossible for a conversation with him to not go his way. Around people like Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, Neji knew that his Uchiha companion would never show his true intentions or weakness until he physically collapsed from exhaustion, and would be grumpy when he got up.

But when Sasuke was around Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and himself, he became very cuddly, and it would be hilarious if it wasn’t so endearing.

The four of them knew just how much Sasuke actually slept, and how fragile his mind could be when showing weakness. As a child showing weakness was dishonorable, and never got praised for anything. Then the massacre happened, and he went to Orochimaru where even an idiot could tell that it wasn’t the environment where you could show weakness, seeing as how Orochimaru wanted Sasuke’s body. And then he had to go and learn the truth of the massacre, which made him go mad.

All in all, Sasuke never really had anyone to lean on for support, or to love, so when he unexpectedly embraces you ever so hesitantly the Hyuuga had learned to treasure these moments.

Neji remembers the first time it happened, Sasuke had snaked his arms hesitently around Neji’s waist and had a featherlight grip, and Neji flinched because it was unexpected. Which was absolutely crazy seeing how Neji and his clansmen had the byakugan but by now they know that the Uchiha won't ever reveal his sneaking tricks.The hands quickly recoiled and when Neji turned around, Sasuke had his arms cradled against his chest like he had been burned. 

The Uchiha quickly tried to apologize to Neji before Neji finally reacted, practically vaulting over the couch and bringing the Uchiha in his arms, said person then made a surprised noise that he would later deny. And that was then Neji noticed just how _warm_ Sasuke actually was.

The Hyuuga clan all had the water element, and sometimes earth, but that normally made them run at a colder temperature. But the Uchiha Clan were the only ninja known to be have a natural fire affinity, making them run warmer, but Neji never truly understood just how warm an Uchiha was. But Neji didn't care, he cared about Sasuke.

But that mishap had cleared things up for Neji, and Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi, who listened to the tale. Besides someone said opposites attract for a reason, and where the Hyuuga clan was naturally cold, the Uchiha were warm on a level where you forgot what warm was until you’ve come in contact with them. Now, Neji was no sensor, but he knew that the rate of chakra flowing through Sasuke’s viens was far more than his own. 

Anyways, even Hiashi had come to live with the hugs, but when Sasuke was tired, -which meant on the verge of absolute shutdown and collapse, you should expect to be carrying around another person, but it didn’t matter, Sasuke was light, even Hanabi agreed, so no one was ever bothered by it.

Neji knew that he should probably go and get ready for the day, but looking at the sleeping Uchiha, **his** sleeping Uchiha, he decided that maybe he could miss today. He kissed Sasuke on his head and inhaled the others intoxicating scent, before falling into the comforting clutches of sleep.


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually create a fluff fic with brotherly or fatherly Kakashi to Sasuke or team 7!

Team 7 and Team Gai were having a bit of a problem. You see, both of their dark broody kekkei genkai geniuses were missing. Both Neji and Sasuke were never late, not even for the fan girl attacks at ‘its too early to live’ in the morning. 

Now they could just be a few minutes late right?

Nope.

Sasuke and Neji never overslept, and were never late, hell even Kakashi-sensei was here. This immediately caused red flags to be raised.

They could just be sick right?

Nope.

Gai, Tenten, and Lee have seen Neji carry out a two day mission with bronchitis at an B-rank level. And Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura know all too well from experience that Sasuke can and will train to exhaustion, his longest record of training straight was 37 hours of taxing training that made Kakashi have to carry his student through the streets of Konoha back to his home. 

What no one ever told the Uchiha, they had sworn on their lives to not be Sasuke’s next sparring partner (Naruto still had the bruises), that Kakashi had carried the Uchiha on his hip, much like a mother would their child. 

Naruto was far too heavy for this position, and was often carried on Kakashi’s back, but Sasuke was by far the lightest on his team, and far too small, so when Kakashi maybe not so indiscreetly passed by Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Tsunade to show off his students adorable face squished into his neck, he gave them a silent greeting and signed about how his student had decided that a 37 hour training session on nothing but pure adrenaline was now taking its toll.

And to hear their apprentices gasps of confusion, awe, or sheer confusedness **(Is that even a word?)** about how in the holy fuck could Kakashi hold him like that and not die? Last time Sakura was petting his hair and he almost decapitated her.

But that is a story for another time **(Will in fact do a story on this topic with lots of fluff)**

So this was in fact a good time to panic, then by kami-sama’s blessing, Hinata Hyuuga appeared. Their savior and grace. Their angel on finding their angsty anti-social teammates.

“Hinata!” Tenten cried

“G-good morning Tenten-chan” Hinata stuttered out

“DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE EVER MOST YOUTHFUL NEJI IS HINATA-CHAN!” Gai yelled

“Or my Sasuke-kun is?” Sakura pouted out, she still wasn’t over that fangirl phase and had apparently laid claims to ‘her Sasuke-kun’ once again, even Ino grew out of it!

"Oh, Good morning Tenten-chan- Gai-sensei, Lee-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, _Sakura_.” Hinata said in her usually cheery voice. Until she for to Sakura name which she practically spat out like poison. That was a surprise, because who would have thought that such a tone could have come out of someone like Hinata? 

I'll give you a hint, almost no-one.

“Neji-Nissan is at Hyuuga Manor and I am sure that he knows where Sasuke is. And please don't refer to Sasuke as an object, it is quite rude.” Hinata said, once again in the venomous tone when addressing Sakura, but otherwise sweet as a cinnamon roll. But you could practically see the protectiveness dripping off her words when she was talking about Sasuke which was a mystery in itself.

They got why she would be protective about Neji, but why Sasuke? And why would Neji know where Sasuke is?

Just what was going on?

The six of them quickly said their thanks to Hinata before hurriedly making their way to the Hyuuga compound. After a bit they could hear laughter and looking back at the Hyuuga Heiress they saw it was her.

Something was up.

* * *

They entered without resistance surprisingly, the guards barely giving them a glance before saying ‘good luck’ and snickering quietly once they passed.

The snickering was giving them the creeps. And their fight or flight mode was raging for them to _go,go get out._ But they shoved it down quickly.

They were making their way to the biggest house in the compound, no question that is where Neji would be, but every time they passed a Hyuuga member, they started snickering and poorly hiding it.

That made Kakashi stand on edge, or bring out a kunai for protection. But the way that the Hyuuga were looking at him, with an air of smugness, they knew something that he didn’t, and pulling a Kunai would get him nowhere. 

And Kakashi just hated not knowing something.

* * *

They got to the main branch house and was greeted by the sight of Hiashi Hyuuga, looking dead inside and like all he wanted was sleep, but was running on 3 pots of coffee and adrenaline. When he saw them, he got a mischievous aura around him, as weird as that was, it was almost like Naruto’s when he was planning a prank.

It scared them shitless. 

“What could bring you to the Hyuuga grounds?” he questioned, and Kakashi knew if he had even a sliver less of pride than he did now, Hiashi would be smiling and snickering too.

“We were wondering where Neji was, and Hinata-chan said that Neji would know where Sasuke is” Kakashi explained politely.

"Of course! My nephew’s room is 4th on the right side down that hallway, and he will tell you where Sasuke is. But try not to be loud, Neji isn’t that fond of mornings, but if you wake up the other one he just might destroy Konoha this time” Hiashi explained in an even tone, but when he said 'the other one' Kakashi practically screamed in frustration. 

_'Who! Who is this other one! Why are they important!'_ Kakashi seethed from the inside. Using all of his willpower to not just downright demand to know what was going on.

Kakashi learned that he had a surprising amount of willpower.

* * *

Neji awoke once again with Sasuke resting on his chest, he knew that he had to wake up. And was cursing at whoever made up time, because now he had to get up, and reasons.

Those reasons included;

  1. Sasuke Uchiha
  2. Sasuke Uchiha
  3. Sasuke Uchiha
  4. Sasuke Uchiha
  5. Sasuke Uchiha
  6. Sasuke Uchiha



And, oh let Neji check here, Oh yeah. Sasuke Uchiha. That sums it up pretty good.

Neji hated waking up, because that either meant no cuddling/ admiring his sleeping partner, or waking up alone, seeing how his Uchiha companion normally woke earlier to get an early training session in before meeting up with his team.

So he started to comb his fingers through Sasuke’s soft silky hair, knowing that this was the safest tactic on waking up his cranky Uchiha.

After a while Sasuke started to stir, and blinked his big doe eyed onyx eyes at him, and _holy fuck Neji cant take this sheer level of adorableness, too much too much! WARNING! TOO MUCH CUTENESS FOR NEJI’S MIND TO HANDLE! MAYDAY ! MAYDAY!_

And Neji, of course did the most logical thing to do when one is presented in this situation.

He took Sasuke’s plump lips into a breathtaking kiss, and Sasuke quickly replied, the familiar lips on Sasuke made him immediately untense and replied in his own way. Neji had kissed people on the lips before, but there was something about when he kissed Sasuke, that made him want more. 

_**SO**_ much more.

How Sasuke would make Neji feel like he was drowning, breathless, but Neji wouldn't dare come up for air. The way Sasuke kissed, showed his emotions clear as day, to others it wouldn't, but Neji knew for a fact where he was not, Sasuke was still a blushing virgin. And although Neji wasn’t technically Sasuke’s first kiss, Neji was still his first _real_ kiss.

Neji ran his hands up and down Sasuke’s sides, touching his waists and hips, his oh so sinful hips, which made Neji want to take is boyfriend right there, where he was still groggy from sleep and would melt like butter under Neji’s hands. Despite being a male, Sasuke had quite the… feminine form, which on multiple occasions proved to be quite pleasurable in their relationship, especially when it's behind closed doors.

And the fact that Sasuke was just the right size, for Neji. Obviously getting more attributes from his mother, Sasuke was on the shorter side for a male, with Neji being at 6’1 and Sasuke 5’9, Neji was taller, and Sasuke was a solid 3 sizes smaller than Neji was so when an item of Neji’s wardrobe went missing, especially his shirts, he didn't have to look far.

Neji loved the way that Sasuke's small body melts into his own, the way that their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces, they way that Sasuke moaned as Neji started sucking on his bottom lip. Neji brushed his tongue against Sasuke’s lower lip, as if asking for permission, knowing full well that Sasuke would open his mouth. Sasuke complied and Neji needily thrusted his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth, battling for dominance with Sasuke's tongue, which him and Sasuke both knew that Neji would be dominant in this situation.

When Neji kissed Sasuke, it seemed like the world melted away, there was no one there but the two of them, and Neji savored every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually create a fluff fic with brotherly or fatherly Kakashi to Sasuke or team 7!


	3. So, Who's The Chick?

Neji and Sasuke broke apart for air, their foreheads touching.

"If that's how you say good morning I should sleep in more" Sasuke said chuckling slightly.

"You know I might have to take you up on the offer firefly" Neji said calling Sasuke by the nickname Neji had given him. 

Sasuke blushed furiously and hit Neji lightly on the arm teasingly "Anataaa" he whined hiding his blushing face in the crook of Neil's neck.

Neji chuckled softly, Sasuke was easily flustered if you knew how to do it- pet names just happened to be one of them.

"Come on firefly, it's time to go, we have to meet up at the training grounds" Neji said, never wanting to be late.

"No" Sasuke said into his neck tightening his hold on Neji.

Neji sighed, on days like these Sasuke was incredibly cuddly, _one of the drawbacks of a morning make out_ Neji mused to himself. 

Neji knew-- Everyone knows that there is no way no how to out-stubborn an Uchiha, not by getting them drunk, threatening to take away affection, threatening in general, bribing, promises, staring contest, nothing.

There is no way that hasn't been tried to out stubborn an Uchiha. It only ends in two ways, you either have a upset clingy Uchiha who wants comfort but wont and is extremely skittish around you because they fear that your holding a grudge.

Or

You have an Uchiha who is now emotionally unstable and fearful that you won't love them anymore and they will avoid you and sink further down into their shell of hatred and depression because they can't handle the heartbreak.

And it's not that the Uchiha are weak-- but they by far are the most emotionally fragile hence the mask of 'I don't feel emotions' because if they do, it will only hurt them more. Not to mention that the sharingan feeds of of emotions making them more emotional.

_Flashback••••_

_Neji knew that no relationship was perfect. In every relationship there were disagreements and anger, he knew that. However he didn't take in for the fact that Uchihas are emotionally vulnerable, his Uchiha more so than most._

_Neji and Sasuke were arguing, something that had never happened before in their relationship even though it was bound to happen. Hell, Neji couldnt even remember what they were fighting about in the first place._

_"Why don't you see yourself out Uchiha!" Neji finally snapped at this raven haired lover. Sasuke's face turned into one of sheer sadness as tears filled his large onyx eyes, it was horrible to see, but the pure unimaginable hurt that was displayed in his teary eyes._

_It physically hurt to see his lover in such distress because of something that he did, Sasuke's expression would haunt the other for months on end, and Neji wouldn't ever forget it._

_"Fine" Sasuke whispered out almost inaudible as he quickly walked out._

_Neji didn't see Sasuke for weeks- it was almost like he had disappeared entirely._

_Surprisingly it was Hanabi who snapped first- they were in the middle of eating dinner when she slammed her hands on the table aand demanded to know what was going on between the two of them._

_"Its none of your business Hanabi" Neji replied coolly._

_"No! Im sick and tired of your unemotional ass to go back into your dead look again. Your acting like a dick more often and it has to do something with Sasuke!" she seethed._

_"It matters not whether or not Sasuke is involved in the matter, he is hardly relevant" Neji said. And it was at that moment that Neji knew, he fucked up._

_"Neji-NIISAN!" Hinata exclaimed, slamming down her chopsticks. "Sasuke is your significant other and ever sense two weeks ago you have gone back to being intolerable. And Sasuke's been drowning in depression and anxiety, he went to Kakashi in the middle of the night **SHAKING.** You need to fix this before Sasuke does something to himself now_ _!"_

_The entire table was silent. Hinata never yelled, but was what she had said true?_

_Dinner ended bitterly that night._

_Eventually Neji was forced into action when he passed Kakashi holding a sleeping Sasuke on the road, and overheard that Sasuke was immensely overworking himself by training._

_At first he brushed it off, Sasuke does overwork himself alot. However an inkling of doubt forced its way into his mind._

_'For Sasuke to show such vulnerability in public it must be bad' Neji thought to himself, with that information, Neji decided he could eavesdrop just a little longer._

_When he heard it was nonstop rigorous training for 37 hours straight when it would kill an ANBU in 3 hours he snapped._

_Neji did not know if he had confided in Kakashi or anyone else about their fight, and Neji doubted they would let him speak to Sasuke. Neji would have to be careful if he ever wanted to apologize._

*timeskip for like 3 hours later*

_Neji carefully snuck inside of Sasuke's house, using a reverse summoning jutsu Sasuke had placed on him earlier in their relationship._

_He saw Sasuke asleep on his futon, looking like Amaterasu herself fell from the sky and ended up as a human._

_But now was no time to focus on how beautiful his beloved is (he does it anyways). He gently shakes Sasuke's shoulder, whispering for Sasuke to wake up._

_He watched as his beloved's beautiful onyx eyes that he didn't 't know he missed this much, open and look up apracticallyOnce ly before averting quickly._

_"What are you doing here Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke stated in a cold diplomatic voice._

_"It is hardly proper for someone of your status to visit me in the mid-" Neko broke off Sasuke's sentence with a searing kiss, not pushing but not letting go either. Neji trying to display his desperation through a way that was so intimate, so real, so raw with emotion, that he knew the other would understand._

_Neji reluctantly but quickly pulled back from the kiss, immediately bowing with his head touching the floor in seiza apologising for what happened._

_He was abruptly cut off in his ramblings by a pale hand yanking him up by his shirt and the voice of an angel saying "Kiss me again you damned bastard-" before he was swept into an equally passionate kiss by his lover._

_He and Sasuke had a serious talk afterwards, they had to discuss how what happened was wrong, and how both of their responses to the situation were wrong. They came to a consensus, each understanding where they made a mistake and promising to be better to not let this happen again._

_The aftermath of this was them both being practically attached at the hip for the next few weeks._

_And when Sasuke came over to the Hyuuga manor afterwards, if the maids made just a bit more Dango than Sasuke needed- no one mentioned it._

FLASHBACK END--

Yeah, Uchiha's were stubborn, cheeky bastards. But adorable stubborn cheeky bastards.

Neji's thoughts were abruptly stopped by the door slamming open, and him moving into a defensive position guarding Sasuke.

* * *

Once Sakura heard that Neji knew where Sasuke was, she walked as fast as she possibly could while still maintaining that 'casual' air to herself. But inside she was seething.

 _'How dare he? That is MY Sasuke-kun. MINE. Not his. MINE. How could Sasuke tell that Hyuuga brat but not me! So unfair! He has no right to take what is rightfully mine. That Hyuuga is so going to get it!'_ Sakura raged on the inside. However she must have lost control over herself because the next thing she noticed was her sprinting to the fated door while the others tried to catch up to her. 

She paused letting them have a chance to get to see when she beats the shit out of the Hyuuga for taking her Sasuke-kun! She ripped open the door with animalistic strength and was shocked to see Neji looking down at a woman asleep on his chest obviously in love, and in a split second he had placed the woman back down on the bed and was in a defensive position.

The shock caused everyone to go into a tense silence, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Naruto brought his wisdom to the situation.

"So, who's the chick?"

**Author's Note:**

> Request a story if you want and i'll do it!


End file.
